New friends
by Mathilde Egyed
Summary: COMPLETED! Our favourite characters got new companies. Will they love them or hate them?Please, read and rewiew!:
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the original TLW charakters, but the nw ones are the product of my imagination.

Summery: There's a long story in my mind about the plateau, our favourite couples, and a new one, whom I hope you will like as much as I do.

Hi! This is my first fanfic. I hope you'll like it, in spite of my failures. English is not my motherlanguage, so I' just learning it now. (I do my best):)))

* * *

**New friendships**

**Chapter 1**

-We've got a good weather, haven't we? - broke the silence with the almost known sentence the Lord, as he looked at his sleepy partners.

-Yes! No one would though, what an awful storm gone trough last night! – Said the professor, than turned to their slow partner – Isn't it right, Ned? NED!

The young journalist climbed with half closed eyes behind them, he haven't realized, that they speak to him, until he crushed to Challenger's back.

-What? Yes, the storm! Well, it's sure it didn't help my sleep. ..-then yawned

The lord turned to him with a childish grin on his face

- What? Neddy-boy afraid of the storms! Who would have known it…?

Malone's eyes skipped fully, and he began a crazy explanation

-No, I'm not! Or... I haven't said that! Just the wind … and those sounds…

The entertaining conversation was disturbed by Challenger:

-Roxton! I think that I've heard something! From there…-and pointed to the bushes, not so far from them.

The hunter took his way to the bushes, with slow and careful steps, without making any noise. After some time he heard it too. Something like …mewing? Yes, he was almost sure in it, he heard a mew of a little cat. Suddenly a smile faded his face. What could Marguarete done with a little cat. Veronica would be happy of course, but what about a mysterious Miss Krux? She haven't mentioned, that she like animals or not. More, in general she never spoke about herself anything, in spite of the full treehouse was loud from her, and sometimes –according to Roxton's thought- the whole plateau…

He shook his head, and now began to say voices, to catch the kitty.

-Of course, a cat! How can it be I Haven't thought about is! - Exclaimed the professor- but how can is be here, in the middle of the jungle!

- We have met stranger things like that! - reminded him Ned

- I'm afraid, Challenger is right! - interrupted them the hunter, and started to run

The others react the same way, as the saw, what he'd seen. At the shore of the inner sea, two figures were laying. According to their clothes, they were from the same world than the explorers. A man and a boy. The man was tall, his dark wet hair sticked to his forehead, he was quiet handsome, between 26 and 28. The not too far lying form seemed to be a boy. Young child, with crazy black hair, not more than 15. Both of them were unconscious and wet, like they were shipwrecked. First Challenger run to the boy, examined him, than turned to the man, and said:

Malone! I hope you're not sleepy anymore. I've got a task for you…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The reporter looked at Challenger

- I can't see on the boy serious damages, but he will be unconscious for a while. And I must take care of the man's injuries, and that will take some time. And because we can't take both of the to the treehouse at the same time, I think the most rational solution is you to take the boy home, and give him to Marguerete to tend him, than come back, and both of us can move the man too. And please ask Veronica for the new stretcher I've made, it will make easier the task.

The scientist didn't need to explain more, Ned picked the boy in his arms without hesitation. But there was something strange in this boy, he stopped for a moment.

-What's the problem, Ned? - asked Roxton

- No… Nothing, just something, so … strange, he is so light…

-Of course, he is light, he is just a kid! – claimed the hunter

- Well, it can be, he haven't eaten for days…- continued the professor

Ned didn't wait for more explanations, he get his way toward the treehouse. He kept in his mind than still there was something in this boy, he can't explain. Ok, well, he also never had a shape of a fighter, but, this… He also felt himself unpleasant, that he, the man of the words, can't express himself. A moan from the boy broke his thoughts. Now, he knew, why Roxton thought they found a cat. The boy groaned like a hungry little cat. "Poor child…" he thought "in this plateau he will not last long with this body and voice…"

When he reached the treehouse, he started to shout loud:

Veronika, Marguerite! Quick here! I need some help!

At the time, he stepped out of the elevator, without greeting, he started.

- We found him at the shore. Him, and a man. The other stayed there to tend him, and sent me back with him, for a stretcher. Where can I find it? - asked as he took the boy to Marguerete's room, and put him in bed.

-I fetch it!- said Veronica, and a minute later Marguerete heard the noise of the elevator, as it took down Ned, and the sound of Veronica's steps.

-Where shall we start? - asked the blond beauty

- Well, first strip him, than take care of his cuts and bruises.

- We can start now.

And with than Veronica starts to undo the knot on his boot, while Marguerete cut the damaged shirt off. All of a sudden, she stopped and shook her partner' shoulder

What's that? Can't you see that I'm occupied?

Then stop it, and come here!- bawl at her the heiress

Stepping closer, she could also see that on the chest of the boy, there was a thigh bandage. Marguerete started to remove it, fearful of what they might see. But they even couldn't imagine what they seen…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Where am I?- asked a thin voice

Marguerete and Veronica stood above the invalid, who just had opened his eyes, and become scared when recognized only a thin sheet covered his boy.

-My name is Marguerete Krux, and she is Veronica Layton. Our friends have found you not so long.

-Where is Richard? - asked again, trying to sit up, only to fall back, because of a terrible headache.

-Stay calm! He will be here soon too. There will be everything fine! - said Veronica

-But – interrupted Marguerete. -I would like to know for any case, what makes a young lady, to walk in the world in a boy's clothes, with a wig on her head and bandages breasts?



Ned arrived, when Roxton and Challenger bandaged the man's legs. The reporter took down the stretcher and the emergency box, and said:

-How is he?

-We found a rather bad injury on his leg, but in a week it will be more than perfect. He is still unconscious, maybe from the knock that caused this hump in his head.

- But the see dropped out some things; they can be useful in the future. - showed Roxton a few trunk, he brought in one place.

- What are they contains?

-I don't know, we have no time to open them…

-And you will wait more gentlemen! Please help me lay him on the stretcher.

After that Roxton started speaking:

It seems what the boy spared in weight, he got on him.

Don't say that. It's a normal weight. Maybe you Roxton…- grinned Ned. - But a question is raised: Is this stretcher safety Challenger?

Absolute! I've tried it on myself!

Yeah? And how are you George?- laughed Roxton

John, it seems to me, that you're in an excellent mood. Are you so happy, that we will have new housemates?



-Please, don't tell him!

-What?-asked Veronica

-Please don't tell it to anyone! - Now, she almost sobbed- They mustn't know it! Please, please!

The two women were astonished at the girl's reaction for a moment, than started to calm her.

-We won't tell it anyone, we promise- said Veronica holding her hand, and sitting by her bedside

Marguerete took seat in a chair near the bed, and took a peace of wet clothes on the forehead of the girl. She couldn't explain, but she sympathized with her. Maybe, because if somebody, she knew what is like to have secrets…

- Of course we won't! But… You must admit that we can't keep it in secret for too long. In this plateau we're just for each other, we have no privacy. You can say, everybody is always near somebody, that's the price of surviving.

The girl just stared at her. "What kind of surviving?Plateau? Who are these everybody?" and a lot of more question formed in her. The two women could see it in her eyes.

- But- continues Marguerete- if we help you to keep your secret, I think, at least you can explain the reasons of it. Am I right?

The big brown eyes wandered between her hostesses. She was very tired. She had to trust in them. That was the only way.

It' quite a long story.

Than start it, an we will see how far we get.- encouraged her Veronica

She answered with a tired smile, than began to talk.

- My name is Charles… oh sorry Charlotte Dunn. It started two month ago, when I became twenty…

* * *

Do you like it or not? Please review!

Shall I continue?


	4. Chapter 4

As I can see, it was very transparent, that he is a she. ( Only those, who could find out from my poor english. )I must be more careful...

Thank for the review!

Now it's the hour of the truth! Are you curious?

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

_-It suits you well!-Smiled Emily- Now, I regret, that you have been so long in the institute. Otherwise I'm sure you would play the role of young Johnathan in the charity performance._

_- Come now, Emily!- she took off the funny wig from her head- You know, that beside I also missed you, it was a greater experience, than all the balls in London…- Than she picked up a book and threw herself with dreamy eyes in the couch in front of her girlfriend._

_- So good to say, the ball…_

_-Oh no!- sighed Charlotte, and took the opened book at her face._

_- But yes! At the end you will come as always, and will have a good time as always. What's the problem right now? I thought you like balls. I don't wonder at it. If I were you I would like it too. - Then she stood up, took the book from her face, and took it away, make her see her friend. _

_- Ah! The lovely Miss Dunn! What a surprise Miss Dunn! The pretty, intelligent, and polite Miss Dunn! May I ask your first dance Miss Dunn? It would be an honor to share some time with you Miss Dunn! - She says as she started to imitate their friends from the high society of London._

_- Stop it! - laughed Charlotte_

_- Why? Do I something wrong? - She teased_

_- No! You're absolutely perfect! - She smiled_

_Emily's face suddenly became serious._

_-Then what's the problem? And be honest! You seem to be so … strange. What happened?_

_Charlotte stood up and saw the worry in his friend eye. She didn't want it, but she had to tell somebody, and she also knew that Emily will understand her._

_Emily you're so lucky!- and sat down again_

_Why?_

_Because you're over it. You have a husband, who you love from the bottom of your_

_heart. And no one wants you from year to year to get married to somebody, anybody._

_So the old tale again?_

_Yes, again. But this time, I think it's more serious. Tomorrow will be my birthday, and my ball. But father behave strange. As is he had a secret, a plan. He doesn't say anything, just drop a couple of words about marriage. It's maddening._

_Come on! It's just a bad intuition. Maybe ha understood you at the end, that you're only dream for now, is to live for your books, and castles, not to draw your wedding dress. _

_No, Emily. I know father. He is stubborn. He will not give up just like this. He has plans with me, and only God knows what they are. But he will never give up. So far, he always managed to convince me of his wants, but now, I must be strong. Believe me! He is the most stubborn a willing man of the world!_

_Emily looked in Charlotte's eyes and said:_

_I don't think so…_



_The door of an elegant house in London was opened by a tall butler._

_- Good evening! - greeted the guests_

_He guided them to a fancy big ballroom, where the pairs were dancing. In the entrance, stood the hosts. The little fat Mr. Dunn made a huge grin as he saw the new guests. _

_Oh! My Lord, It's so good to see you. I'm glad you could come! My Lady- and kissed the back of her hand._

_The honor is mine- and the lord shook Mr. Dunn's hand_

_Mr. Dunn introduced his wife too, than turned to the man._

_I'm really glad!_

_It's obvious. Caroline was looking for the meeting with that angel. _

_I heard a lot of good from her- smiled the woman- where can I find here? _

_Please, follow me- asked the other women, and they walked away._

_I hoped your son would come- said Mr. Dunn_

_Ahm. Well. Yes. Unfortunately, he had urgent obligation, which held him. He sends his kind regards to you._

_Never mind! If everything goes right, we will have a lot of time to speak._



_-Miss Charlotte! You're more beautiful, than I last saw you. I haven't thought that can be possible.- said Charlotte's dancing partner, while he escorted her from the dance floor._

_- Oh Robert, Do you have to talk always like this? _

_- Unfortunately, It's not my fault. – He said with a charming smile- But I have to get your attention! There are plenty of man, who wants to earn your favor._

_-Yes I know. Lot of them are already refused. - She smiled ironically_

_-In this case, I will be more careful…- now, he spoke in a lower voice, and moved_

_closer to her. The situation started to get out of her hand. – I can understand those poor lads. There you are. With your snow white skin, and black hair, with those big sensitive eyes in this beautiful peach colored dress, which emphasize your lips… You're just like a porcelain doll, a work of art…_

_-But I'm not- she said harshly, than with a forced smile she added- That's because I_

_need a drink. If you would be so kind…_

_- Anytime- he said, after he get over his disappointment. He kissed her hand, and walked away. _

_Charlotte wanted to explode! Again! Not so long, she enjoyed this kind of situations. But now, she was aware of that all of them wanted something. This her money, that her name, another one her social place, and there were young men, who wanted her for a fancy object, a status symbol, for a pretty face beside him. She had to be very careful now…_

_Robert came, her nerves worked hard, she had to escape. "Oh, please, somebody, anybody come, and save me!" she thought. She started to calm down as she saw her mother coming with a lady. _

_-Oh, my Dear, I've found you. This lady wanted to speak with the birthday girl. - Smiled her mother- Good evening, Robert! It's nice to see you!_

_- I'm so glad I have the opportunity to celebrate between so wonderful ladies! - answered the boy. _

_Charlotte started to be seized with nausea .One more word, and… Robert give the drink to her, than opened his mouth for another glorious monologue, when Mrs. Dunn disturbed him:_

_- How is your dear mother, Robert? Please come and tell me something about her, I haven't heard about her, for so long time…_

_- But…- tried the man _

_- Oh, Don't care about my daughter. I'm sure she will chat with the lady for a time- than she pulled away the young man with her._

_Mrs. Dunn wasn't wrong. Charlotte really had a good time with the lady, in spite of she didn't know her name. I felt so good speaking not about average things, but those, she was really interested in. About art, music, her trip to Paris, architecture, what her favorite theme was. She loved old castles and forts, she felt the felt the mystery inside them, she could imagine the story, which played inside them in different time and places. _

_The lady listened to her, and she spoke a lot. She was said when another gentleman asked her to dance, and she had to leave her alone. _

_-Can I get a dance with my daughter?_

_-Papa? - smiled the girl, as her partner held her to his father._

_- I can see, you managed to build a new friendship with her- and looked towards the lady _

_- Yes, she's very sympathetic. I like her._

_- She likes you too_

_- I'm glad_

_- I'm too. Better way you couldn't start a future._

_- What are you thinking about?_

_- It's always a good thing when you like your mother in law, isn't it?_

* * *

_Sooo...?_

_Please read and review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_- Mother in law? Shall I marry with her son? - Her mouth dropped, she couldn't find words._

_- Why? You've said you find her sympathetic. Than why wouldn't this marriage work?_

_- Oh my God! Father! I will not merry her? Anyway, I will not marry anyone!_

_- But you will. And with the one I say._

_His father saw the volcano which just wanted to erupt, and he stopped the dance and led her to the library._

_- My little girl. I'm tired of your behaviour. Every girl in your age, is married, and has children – started calm, tan he became more inpatient - There is only a few young gentleman you haven't hurt or refused. _

_- So it was a trap?_

_- To tell the truth, yes, it was. I knew what you would do if you knew who she was. We have witnessed it many times._

_- And how do you want it to continue? I will meet with my intended in the church? And who an earth managed to find, if I'm allowed to know? A clerk, a soldier, a businessman?_

_- Far more better! An only son of a lord! He's a little strange, they say, but in my opinion…_

_- I don't care about your opinion. He can be the Prince of Wales, I WILL NOT BE HIS WIFE!_

_Mr. Dunn lost his patience. _

_YOU WILL! And I will not argue with you about it! _

_He stormed out of the room, and shut the door._

_Charlotte waited till he disappeared, than threw herself in the couch, and sobbed. She didn't notice Emily to come in. She embraced her. _

_-Oh Emily! I… couldn't imagine that! To…a totally stranger… his only daughter…_

_Emily couldn't say a word for a time, than suddenly, she got an idea. She held her girlfriend's face, and said:_

_-I think I know a solution… _

-It was Emily's idea to frighten my parents. I wanted to disappear for a little. Emily's

brother lives in Atlanta, far enough. In our plan my parents would knew it only after my arrive. I didn't manage to find somebody to escort me. That's why I put on the costume of the charity performance. The wig was perfected by Emily, and I didn't have to cut my hair off.

-So you run away from your parents? - asked Veronica

- Only from their decision. I had no choice, but I regretted it many times, I miss them…- tiers dwelled up in her eyes

- You friend ... Richard. Am I right? - She nodded yes- How do you know him?

- Emily escorted me to the station. There we met him first. He's Emily's old friend

From her childhood. She said I'm his nephew, Charles Dawson, than asked him to take care of me. After when I brought her to account for it, she said, she would rely her life on him, and she was right. On the journey I had an occasion to know him. Then… there was a storm, we were on the deck…and a lightning. There was an electrician frying, we both fall in the sea. He saved me from a piece of iron, and he got it in his leg. After…after ..I don't remember. I got up here, without my clothes.

Marguerete broke the silence:

- Than you have to get them on before the men come.

-Men?

- You will see them in time.

- It will not ... –Interrupted Veronica- there's a lot of situation here…

- They've arrived. - said Marguerete as she heard the elevator

Charlotte made a fearful face and pleaded:

- Please, don't reveal me!

The mysterious heiress and the jungle girl looked to each other.

* * *

What will they do:)))) 

Please read and review!


	6. Chapter 6

I hope you'll like it. :)))**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

-Than what shall we do?- asked Veronica

-Hurry up! Get dressed! I will watch.- with that Marguerete went out, to greet the others.

She heard Ned calling them, why they laid the man on the couch. Than Challenger told Roxton, some kind of bottle to fetch him from his laboratory.

-How is the boy?- asked Malone

-Fine. Sleeping.

-Veronica?

-With him.

-I'm going to see her.

-No! Well, don't make a noise now! - Than Marguerete guided him for the kitchen- Please make a tea!

In this minute arrived Veronica. She sighed a bit. "It was hot" she thought.

Roxton entered too. Challenger placed the bottle under the man's nose, and he stirred, than opened his eyes. He quickly sat up.

-Where am I? Where is Charlie?

Veronica managed to hide a smile. She thought that Charlotte asked that too at first.

-Easy, my boy. He's in good hands. Just like you. - answered the professor. He introduces the full group, than told him their story about the lost world.

At the beginning, he looked questioningly, that started to drink slowly the tea that Melone handed him. Everybody looked him. Marguerete had a strange feeling. He was familiar to her. "To tell the truth, our schoolgirl has an incredible taste" she thought, as she travelled her eyes up and down, to examine the man. He was maybe as tall as Roxton. From his glorying black hair a curly tress fell to his forehead. Without a shirt, she could see his well tanned body that won her "attention". His eyes were dark blue and deep as the sea. His face unshaved, but handsome. She didn't noticed, that her eyes followed her thought and that a certain hunter noticed that. He was jealous. He never had been before for any women, he knows. In spite of none of us told it loud, he felt that this women belonged to him and just the thought of seducing her another man drove him crazy. But he could not be angry with the foreigner, only himself.

-So you are the members of the famous Challenger expedition. And this is the LOST WORLD- stated the man.

-Have you heard about us? - asked the reporter.

-Have I heard?- smiled- Once I spend a memorable time with one of you, but as I can see, it wasn't so memorable.- he stared in his teacup.

In one time everybody turned to Marguerete. Roxton's brain started to boil up. She ignored their stares.

-And who are you, if I'm allowed to ask?

The man looked up.

- Doesn't the name Lord Goeffrey Redgrave say something to you, Lord Roxton?

* * *

Who the hell can he be :))))

I'm sorry, but you must wait for the answer...


	7. Chapter 7

Hi! First I have to tell, that I'm sorry because I haven't added the new chapter foe a while, but I was busy.

Unfortunately I didn't get any reviews, so I can just hope, you like and read my story.

Now, let's get start it!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

Lord Roxton's eyes opened fully as he recognized him

-Richard?

He nodded yes. Roxton grinned, than almost shouted:

-Whoa, you've grown up, lad!

-I had 20 years for it.- Now he looked too with a boyish grin on his face, just like Roxton.

-You still know joking, don't you? - said John and manly patted his shoulder.

-Aou!

-Are youso weak?

-You would be too, if a piece of iron would knock you out. - He answered, as he friendly hit his head back.

Marguerete recognized her feeling. He was as like Roxton. That Cheshire cat grin told everything, she had to know…

-Hurray! Another clown! - Passed her lips, and Veronica started to laugh bit on her remark. This interruption made Roxton to look up:

-Well, my dear friend. Please allow me to introduce the only son of Lord Goffrey Redgrave, Richard Redgrave, the heir of the Startfass estate.

-Little by little, the full House of Lords will move here. – joked Malone

-The last time we met was 20 years ago. He was only 6, but together we could drive full Avebury crazy.

-I'll never forget that summer. Do you remember the case of the cook and the dead frog?

-Before you would tell us a story, what destroy our last hope in the English upper class – interrupted Marguerete –would you be so kind and asks your friend how has he come here?

-It's hard to say, but Marguerete is right.

For a time, Richard stared before him, but than he started

- There is nothing interesting I can tell. I had an opportunity to go to Atlanta for a business. In London I met with one of my old friends, who entrusted her nephew to me. He is Charles Dawson. He's a strange boy, I must admit it. He is not like we were – he grinned

- There is truth…- sighed Marguerete to Veronica

- The storm in the ship was suddenly. One moment we were on board, than in the water. I think, something knocked me out.

Roxton listened to him without a move. Something wasn't right with the boy. His hunter instinct told him, that he missed something from his story. Maybe later, he will tell him, maybe it's personal.

- It can be in contact with my theory about the shifting planes of reality. - Said Challenger- Anyway, now we had better to go bed- he stated- Tomorrow, we will clean those things. Good night! - Than he left

-Now, the only question is where will we sleep? - asked the heiress

- Yes, Marguerete's room in occupied at the moment. - said Veronica

- In this case, I gallantly offer my bed to the lady- neared Roxton with a significant look on his face to the women of his dreams. Marguerete shivered when he stopped only an inch before her and she felt his hot breath on her face. She needed all of her cold blood now.

-Alwaysthe gentleman, Lord Roxton- she looked in his eyes- You get 5 minutes to bring out what you want- and she made a wicked smile

- All I want is here now- he answered, as he leaned against the wall with one hand behind the women.

-In this case…- she said slowly, closing the distance between their faces- I can go. Good night! - She ended it in hurry and quickly went away.

-Can I see Charlie? - asked with concern in his eyes Richard.

Veronica escorted him to Mergueret's room. The guest was sleeping. Richard looked in, and said:

-He is a strange kid, isn't he? - Than went out.

-Yes… strange- that was all she could answer before shefolloowed him.

* * *

Now, we know everything. Or not:)))

I'm sorry it's so short, but as I told I had not too much time for it.

Please, R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi! I'm here wih the next chapter. It will be a little bit longer.:)))

I got some good advice about my spelling failures. I'm sorry for that, I promise, I will pay more attentionin the future.:))

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

The next morning the inhabitants of the treehouse got up early. They had to do a lot. Roxton, Challenger and Malone got known at last Charlie. Marguerite and Veronica thought they could hold the boy with them, to keep their secret. They exclaimed all at once, when Roxton wanted to bring him to a hunt.

- Well well ladies, motherly feelings? - He joked

- I'm sure Lord Roxton's forgotten that not everybody goes hunting at early dawn with a bump on a head. - hit back the heiress.

Before the bottle started, Challenger interrupted them.

- Marguerite is right. The boy is still weak and we have a lot of meat enough for a week. Instead you and Mr. Redgrave could bring back those trunks you've found. Malone and I will go on a trip to collect herbs, and the others can clean up the hours. Is this fair enough?

- Absolutely! Women's and children's place at home! - smiled Malone, until the triumphant grin wasn't cleared from his face by a towel. It was Veronica's action. Charlie, who was in silence laughed heartily at it.

- I'm glad it was entertaining- added the reporter, staring at the "boy".

Roxton opened his mouth to say something, and stepped towards, when he noticed a knife in her hand, and stopped.

-Before you agree with Malone, you have better your lordship to get ready. - She offered

-Your wish is my command! Come on Richard! - He winked, took his guns and went to the elevator. Richard followed him and they disappeared.



When they were alone, Charlie changed to Charlotte

-What a good feeling being a woman! - She sighed as she got off her wig, and started to the kitchen- Can I help?

-We haven't thought about it-said Veronica – You're not seemed like a cook or a housekeeper…

- This doesn't mean anything. In the jungle you are forced to do a lot of thing.-said Merguerite

-Like eating what you cook?

- Just if you have no taste.

Charlotte laughed again:

-What? - They asked

-I'm sorry. It's just so funny when you do this. Like at breakfast with the lord and Mr. Malone. I've never thought…-she stopped- Does it go like this every time?

-You have better to get accustomed to it. - Said Marguerite- But the question is still here.

- The garden! –Shouted Veronica.-You can look for the vegetables.

- Ok. If you show me how...

-And who will cook the dinner?

-Well Marguerite, today you can début before our new friend with your cooking skills- grinned the jungle girl before stepped into the lift with Charlotte.



-Now there is a good occasion! - said the lord, and sat down next to Richard.

-For what? - asked Richard

- To tell me why you wanted to go to Atlanta.

-There's nothing I can…

-Richard! A good hunter knows better when a …

- Well, yes yes, just don't give me hunting lessons, please.

-So? I'm listening.

Richard inhaled a deep, than leaned his head to the tree behind him, and started to speak.

- The story is started, when after the war I finished my educations and in London met a man, who worked with planes. I stayed as a guest at his house for a little, and he showed me many interesting things about these machines. I bought a plan for my own, and started to develop it in Startfass. My father didn't like it, and one day…

_-Mr. Richard, your father sent for you- said a voice from the door of the workroom. Richard not lifting his head shouted back_

_- Thank you Watson! I'm coming! Just...one…more…minute…and…_

_-I'm sorry sir, but his lordship has emphatically ordered to come urgently. And if I'm allowed to say, that his lordship is not in a good mood today. _

_Richard didn't have to look at the butler to know, what he meant. He cleaned up, repaired his clothes, and in a few minutes he ran across the field to the estate, and went to the salon. Lord Redgrave stood before the window. _

_Sit down my son! I want to speak to you. _

_Richard sat down in the nearest armchair and crossed his legs. His father turned and suddenly burst out._

_It can't go that way anymore!_

_What?_

_What you're doing. Whole London speaks about the silly Redgrave. I'm tired of_

_Excusing you in every party and ball. I always have to say you have duties, but everybody knows that you are at home repairing one of your silly … things. – He got one big breath and continued- Your mother and I thought you should have to get married._

_-Marriage? - Laughed Richard- That would be the solution? _

_- Please, it isn't a joke. I've decided it. It's high time you to settle down._

_- So you have decided it. But you will have to convince another person for it. Am not I right? - Asked with a sardonic smile- And I don't know at the moment any …_

_-It's not a surprise you don't know anyone. You're always with your planes. And when you're not playing with them, you only play with cheap women. _

_-It's a fact. But it can't solve your problem, and if you allow me- he got up, and started for the door._

_-But I solved it._

_-And how? - turned the man_

_-I've found the perfect woman for you!_

_- I'm glad that I can always lean on you. So I have nothing more to do just wed that girl._

_- As you're saying_

_-No_

_-WHAT have you said?_

_- I've said NO. - He was serious – I don't merry with anybody._

_-I can assure you, my choosing is perfect. She is from a nice family; she's intelligent, and pretty…_

_- Have I ever met her? Just by accident?_

_- You've met with her father last month. If I recall it well, you had a good opinion about Mr. Dunn._

_-Mr. Dunn? And with that it's solved?_

_- Of course not. But this evening you will get known your fiancée. Please behave. Miss Charlotte Dunn is one of London's best parties._

_-But…_

_-I will not discuss it. _

_-You don't have to-and with that he stormed out of the room._

_The lord turned again triumphantly._

_Out of himself Richard stormed through the manor, until he accidentally crushed to somebody._

_-Pardon- said automatically_

_- It's a rather new way of greeting._

_-Thomas?_

_-Yes._

_-I'm glad to see you- he was surprised, and shook his old friend's hand.-What are you doing here?_

_-I wanted to speak to you._

_- Than shall we go to the library? - Richard showed the way._

_After both of them took seat and poured brandy, Thomas started to speak:_

_-I came for business. One of my American acquaintances wants to open a new business in Atlanta. He wants to develop aircraft technique. He is need of pilots and experts._

_- And what can I help? Maybe offer somebody?_

_- To tell the truth, it's already unnecessary. He sent me to persuade you to help him. He heard a lot about you, and he wants the best. What do you think about it? _

_For a minute he stared surprised, than answered:_

_-It would be an honour! - And shook his hand, he already felt is broke._

_-I'm also glad. - Thomas started to rub his injured hand._

_-When can I start?_

_-Anytime you want._

_-Tomorrow._

_-It's not necessary! You can wait for the next month. It's a long journey._

_-No. I can't spend here more time._

-The next morning I wrote a letter to my parents, and ordered the butler to give them after I left. I didn't go to the ball.

-Good old Uncle Geoffrey. He always was a stubborn man.

- Do you speak this?

For a minute there was a silence.

-Yes, John I escaped, but I have no alternative. Merry with that... Miss…Dunn?

-I can understand you.

-Would you have done the same?

-No

-No?

-No. – He answered- Before it I would have seen that girl. - And made that well known Cheshire cat grin.

* * *

I truly hope you liked it. Please R&R! 


	9. Chapter 9

Hi!

Today is my birthday, but this time **I**'ll give you a present: A brand new chapter!

I hope, you'll enjoy it!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9.**

After dinner the group seated in the living room of the tree house for a late night chat.

-It's strange, how many women clothes we found –said Malone

-It's more likely fortunate- smiled Marguerite

- So it was a typical day in the lost world. Hunting in the jungle, collecting herbs, running before the raptors...- started Richard, eyeing Roxton at the end.

-I said to you not to go every cave you find. It's not my fault you had to jog a little.

-So it is some kind of sport here?

- Yeah, some kind…- smiled Roxton and the others laughed with him – Really young man, in what kind of sport do you prefer? – he turned to Charlie

-Well, I van ride a horse, and I had some fence lesson…and…

- Oh my god! With this physical state in the jungle you will not last too long. Haven't you learned something useful?

- Easy John! Not everybody was a hard boy. There's some kind of boy, who interested in other things, like literature and arts- stated Malone

-Or science- added Challenger

-But unfortunately it's not the Zoological Society. The best if we teach the boy shoot and wrestling. If he is successful, Veronica can teach him handling knives, but before we have to prepare him for fight. Tomorrow morning we will go down wrestling, what do you think? -Smiled to the boy

Marguerite saw the fear in her eyes and interrupted:

-It's insane! You want to make a one-man army from this boy?

-Now, in no time we will get know that you have also remarkable pedagogical skills

-You don't have to be a genius to know some fundamental things...

-What? Like make a man from an unhealthy weak boy?

-John! - Shouted Richard, but he couldn't continue, because Charlie spoke

-Thank you the delicious dinner, it was wonderful. Now I have to retire. Good night. - And (s) he disappeared.

For a moment everybody was speechless. Roxton broke the silence:

-What happened?

-John- started Richard- You didn't have to say that.

-What?

- Hurt him.

-Hurt him? He will never be a man if everybody wants to hold his hand!

Richard stood up, neared him. The air boiled as the two man stared to each other.

-He is entrusted to me. It's my responsibility for his physical and emotional health. And it's not allowed to anyone, or anything to hurt him. Am I clear? Good night! - And he went out too.

Roxton stormed out a little later, and soon the professor and Malone retired too.

-That's what I call women! - Said Marguerite

-What are you talking about? -Asked Veronica

-Without any fancy dress and make up she managed to provoke a fight between two handsome, wealthy men from high society. We should learn from that girl…- smiled the heiress, and Veronica smiled too.

* * *

I know, it's short again, but please read and review! 


	10. Chapter 10

Now, here's a longer chapter! Maybe, more adventure...

Please R&R, or I'll have to think about discontinue it.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10

Next morning at breakfast the tension was maddening. They didn't speak a lot except for the normally worlds. Veronica found Challenger in his laboratory:

-I think we should have to do something

-I see. What do you think about a nice trip? Our guest must see the north side of the plateau and we could also collect some more herbs.

-Maybe they will calm down

-I don't think so – said Ned- According to my experiences, this is called English cold blood. They can't get over it, maybe forget it.

-I don't want fights in my home

- Than we will take a long trip.



-I think it's high time to get rest. It's almost dark.- stated Roxton.

They were on their way for more hours, without problems, what was rare occasion in the jungle. Marguerite, Veronica and Malone stayed in the Tree house and waited them back only the next day.

-Hurray- sighed Charlie- I can't feel my legs, my back sore, and I'm hungry too.- than settled down on the earth.

- I thought Marguerite stayed at home- said Roxton, he was still jumpy.

Charlotte didn't know how to reflect that's because she didn't do anything. It hurt her that Richard and Lord Roxton argued because of her lie. But she couldn't tell the truth. She was scared. If they ever get out of this, she will have to think about her reputation, and she really could not go out well with these men except of Richard. The Lord was always hard with her, the reporter asked too much and the professor just looked through her. They will not accept her. She is not as brave and confidence as Marguerite and not as well tanned as Veronica. They can take care of us, she cannot. These clothes were her only weapons against the whole world. She could not give it up. But how long will she last?

Suddenly they became alert of a movement, and to figure stepped out of the bushes. One of them was badly injured. Roxton and Challenger greeted them

-Hyppolita?

-Lord Roxton? Challenger? Please help, this warrior has injured.

The explorers looked at the woman, who was unconscious.

-She's lost a lot of blood.-stated Challenger- Raptors?

-Unfortunately.

-We have to take her away. The blood will attract predators.

-The village isn't far away, but we need help.

-No problem. -Said Roxton and scooped in his arms the girl.

The amazon village really wasn't far, although it was dark when they arrived. They introduce Mr. Redgrave and Charlie to the amazons and talked about the old stories.

-A village of women in the middle of this jungle. It's amazing- said Charlie

- Well, it was, but for a time, we are accustomed to the men. We fight for survival together. We need each other…- smiled Hyppolita to Roxton

The hunter nervously changed subject.

-It's time to sleep. Come on Challenger! I accustomed to your snoring, we will come out easily in one hut.

-I don't snore.-answered the professor, and followed him. They bickering were silenced as they shut the door.

- And where will I sleep?- asked Charlie

-That hut is free- showed into the distance the warrior.

-For both of us?

- It big enough. But if you don't like it, I'm sure we can find somebody, who would like to share her bed with Mr. Redgrave.- smiled lovingly Hyppolita to Richard, who smiled back automatically.

-No, I think it will be fine. Thanks. – answered quickly the girl – Good night Hyppolita! Do you come, Richard?

The young noble man sighed and followed the boy.



In the minute they stepped into the hut, Charlotte recognized the situation, which she troubled herself in. She must spend the night with Richard in one bed. She sweated hard.

Richard was not alarmed. He took off his hat, gun belt, and sat down to get off his boots. Charlotte still stood there, without a move.

-Don't you lie down?- asked the man

-Yes, yes...

-In your clothes?

-Yes, it's cold…

-But you are sweating. Is everything all right? Don't you have a fever?- he stood up and neared to her

-No, nothing, I'm fine, really- she stepped back out of his way, and crushed to the wall

-All right- than he started to unbutton his shirt. Charlotte couldn't see that. She was red. She turned away, and cradled up in the further side of the bed. She closed her eyes, and tried not to think about the situation. She felt as he lied on his back, and heard as he said good night than he covered her with a blanket.



She awoke with a huge smile on her face. She felt so comfortable, and save, like she never. To tell the truth, she hasn't slept so well for a long time. So she smiled, until she opened her eyes. Her head rested on Richard' shoulder, his face was so close to her it nearly touched her. His two strong arms held her slim waist tight, as one of her hands rested on his shoulder, and the other one on his chest. The fact he was only in his trousers frightened her more, but at least she was fully dressed. She was lucky she wake up earlier than he. Very slowly, she slipped out of his embrace. The man groaned in his dream, but didn't wake up. Charlotte stormed out of the hut blushing.

The village was empty it was too early. She went to the stream, and after she made sure she was alone, got off her wig and shirt, and started to wash herself.

All of a sudden, she felt a sword in her back

-Who are you, and why ado you lied to us? - asked the voice

-I've never lied

-Just didn't said the truth.- said Hyppolita harder.- Answer or you will die

-I don't have to speak anything. I mean no harm. I just fight to survive.

The amazon surprised, but she was still hard:

-To survive? In this clothes?

-This is my weapon.

-And you use it against friend?

-Friends? I don't know them better than you. I dropped in this middle of nowhere only a few days ago!- Charlotte started to broke out like a volcano. The tension in her was growing.- In my world women don't run half naked before men. A women's treasure is her virtue, and she must protect it. At the moment I haven't got a huge sword like you, no gun , no knife, but it doesn't matter, because I can't use them. I have only a wig. So don't judge over my head.

She breathed heavily. Hippolyta stared at her, than took away her sword, and said:

-I will help. Get dressed, and come to my hut when you're ready.

She went away, as Charlotte watched her with sill teary eyes.



-Do you say Serena, that the cannibals attacking?

-Yes my professor. And I'm afraid it can happen in any moment. I can't let you out of the walls, they circled us. It's a miracle you managed to survive the last night.

-In this case you will need help.

The queen nodded.

-But the others. Marguerite, veronica and Malone are waiting for us. They will come after us if we don't arrive in time. If the cannibals catch them… We must warn them!

-You will not go out Lord Roxton!

- You will not tell me what to do…

-Stop! John, I think I have a solution. We stay and help.

Roxton was furious, but he agreed with the scientist in his idea and started to do his task.

* * *

So? 


	11. Chapter 11

So, here I am again, but now with a little bit longer chapter.

Please read and review:))

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

Marguerite read the same page in her book for the tenth time. After each sentence she looked out to see if the group has arrived yet. She walked round the balcony for many times too in the last hour.

-Someone should think you care? - Joked Ned

-You don't?

-If Roxton just know that?

-How come Roxton here?

-I'm afraid this explanation will cost my life, but I say…

-You're right.

-Look! - Pointed Veronica in the distance- Challenger has sent a message

There were little rhythmical flashes. Ned quickly brought paper and pen, the two women waited for the news nervously.

-You will not like it- started the reporter

-Come on – asked Veronica

-It's from Roxton

-What's in it?

-The message is this: We are in the amazon village. The cannibals are attacking. We will late. Everybody is well. Don't come. It's too dangerous.

-What does he mean on " too dangerous"? For them it isn't? - Slapped Marguerite

-Calm down Marguerite! They must know what they are doing. We both know Roxton. –Said Veronica- If he says, we stay.

-I can't believe it! Ned?

-We stay.

-I should have known…- and with that, the heiress stormed out of the room

As she disappeared Malone turned to Veronica, and continued the message:

-Malone, if you let Marguerite go, you will pay with your life for it. Only if you survive the cannibals.

-It seems to me serious.- noted Veronica- Do you think we should have gone?

-I don't know, but after this… if it's necessary I will chain Marguerite to her bed.

Both of them stared in the direction of the flashes, and Malone responded with his mirror.



This time Charlotte felt on her back. She hissed, but stood up again.

-It's getting better. You learn so fast…- said Hyppolita

-I can't do this any more. This stick seems harder than the first time I held it. And it's two times bigger than me. I must admit, that it wasn't such a good idea start learning this fighting mood….

Suddenly she heard the noise of an attack, and she managed to parry it.

- It seems to me, there is a result. – Smiled Hyppolita. She began another attack, and the she jumped away. – Aren't you pessimist? - Now she wanted to hit her head but she quickly bent down. - Your reflexes are good too. Now, attack!

They began a small bottle, and at the end the amazon lost it.

-Not bad! - She stood up.

-One from hundred. It's just luck. I've not so good surviving proportion.

Hyppolita got angry suddenly.

- What kind of fighter are you? With an attitude like this you will never reach anything. Escaping, searching for excuses, hide behind a mask? Get that stick, and learn more! This is the order of life!

Charlotte became rigid. She was ashamed. There was a minute of silence, than she took her stick, and continued to learn.



The two of them disappeared for the whole day.

They arrived at the heart of the city only before sundown. Hyppolita was giving her some new advice, when she noticed that her eyes were somewhere else. She turned in that direction.

From the hut, Charlotte and Richard slept a night before, came out a girl. She was followed by Richard, buttoning his shirt. She turned back and the man passionately kissed her, that after a long tome, they parted and the amazon went away.

-Your friend is having fun. You know, there's not so much handsome, intelligent and sexy man in the jungle.

Charlotte's eyes widened. She didn't get accustomed to speech like this.

-Don't be embarrassed. This place, virtues are different. – Laughed the amazon- or is it bother you?

-Me? Why would it bother me? - Said the girl cold- He's not my brother, neither my father, also not my son, and not my… In one word, I'm just a little surprised. That's all.

-Don't be! Men are driven by their need. And I don't think there would be any difference in your world.

And she marched away. Charlotte stayed alone, than get her way at the direction of their hut to get rest.

The group of the explorers was guests that night at the queen of the amazons, where Challenger and Roxton told the others the reason of their stay.

-They can attack in any time. The guards are doubled, at the firs suspicious sign, we'll be alarmed.

-The cannibals get very clever-stated Roxton- I wouldn't think they could manage to do organized actions.

-They didn't like that we have dissolved our agreement.- explained Hyppolita – The need forms strange situations.

Roxton nodded in agreement.

-Can't you contact another peace agreement? - Asked Charlie – with more preferable conditions.

-In Wonderland, of course! But that's the jungle, there's only fight, and the local tribes who dine humans are not too good at diplomacy- answered Roxton in a more irritated style.

-Then what's the plan? - Asked Richard – Will be our weapons enough, Challenger?

-Yes, they will be. I've organized everything. Now get some sleep, we must be fit. Good night!

The group divorced, and Charlotte was before a hard night again.

-How did you spend your time, Charlie? - Richard popped on the bed.

-I was with Hyppolita.-she said shortly

- Has she showed the village?

-Yes. I've learned many important things- she sighed. – And what did you do?

-Well, I… I've also learned…a … a few things.

-I've noticed.

-What?

- Nothing, nothing, it's only… Good night!

The men started for a while at the back of his partner, and he didn't know why, but felt horrible. He didn't act like he was expected, but he never did. Why would he do it now? And why is that a boy's behaving made him felt this way. He couldn't find an answer.



-Do you think she will ever forgive us? - Moaned Veronica, as she and Malone took Marguerite limp body in her room, and laid her on her bed.

-I don't know, but if I must choose between Marguerite love, and Roxton's rifle-bullet… than more like this.

Veronica took of her boots, wrapped a blanket around her, and got out. Ned sat on the sofa in the main room.

- You couldn't do anything else, Ned- she sat beside him – She's already escaped three times. You just have to knock her down, in case we couldn't have brought her back.

-I know. But…

-But?

-I'm not sure, I'm right.

-What do you mean?

-I'm not sure I wouldn't do the same… for you.

The girl couldn't speak. She stared at the man before her, as he lifted his lips on hers and gently kissed her. A few moments later, eventually she could silently speak.

-And I'm also not sure I wouldn't order Marguerite to knock you down.

-But I'm sure she would do it eagerly. After that …

-Ned?

-Yes?

-Care to stay with me on watch? Just in case our favorite brunette tries to escape…

-Of course. - He wrapped an arm around her – Is it comfortable?

-Perfectly

And they stayed like this for hours.

* * *

Well, please R&R if you can. :))) 


	12. Chapter 12

I still haven't got any new review, but I'm determined to finish this story.

So, those, who like it, here the next Chapter! Enjoy it!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12

-Challenger, wake up!

-Hmm? Roxton? What happened?

- The cannibals are attacking! They are at the gate. Come on! We need the grenades you've made.

Challenger collected everything quickly and they both run out their hut. Charlie and Richard waited for them in the noisy square.

-Everybody is ready? - Asked Roxton, but he didn't wait for answer, and made orders- Challenger, go with Richard on the walls of the fort! Use the grenades! I will be at the gate.

- What about me? - Asked Charlie?

- The children's place is in the royal palace. –And he runs away

- Go, my child! - Said Challenger, patted her shoulder, and he too go away with Richard.



-All right, Challenger! That's the trick: take the fuse here, not there, and in my opinion we should leave it longer. And I also say…

-Gunpowder, we are running out of it. Yeah, I thought about it… and about a water mill, for the tree house…- Suddenly he felt a strong arm pushing him away, a moment before an arrow fly in his former place.

-I promise professor, if we survive this, we will build that watermill, but now, we must concentrate on this. - And he showed another grenade.

-Let's work!

-Let's fight!



-Hyppolita! Order the bowmen!

-I'm waiting Roxton! I don't want a surprise.

-They will brake down the walls! - Came a warrior.

-Whaaat?

The amazon run towards the back walls.

-That's the wall of the palace. I knew! There were too few cannibals in the front side.

-It's too late bringing the bowers. And grenades explode the building too.

-What shall we do?

-Order the bowers to fire in the front! Than collect the best fighters, and come. This will be not so easy…



-What was that? - Asked Charlotte, who now sat with a couple of child in the big room of the palace? The noises of the fight came closer, and there were strange sounds in the next room.

-I'm afraid! - Embraced her a sobbing little girl. Another two children followed her. Charlotte was the eldest of them. The girls and boys at her age were fighting.

-Kitty cat is afraid too – continued a girl, who pressed her cat.

-You don't have to fear. Your tribe fights well. They won't let anybody to harm us.

Suddenly another noise came from the next room, a larger one.

-All right. You know what? You will be brave fighters and stay here. Everybody grab the others hand. Is that right? - They nodded yes – Let's see that!

And they took each other's hand. The girl with a cat took her hand too.

-No, no- she escorted her towards the others. - You will stay here, while I see that noise. Look after Kitty cat! I won't go far.

In the minute she stepped out, she allowed herself a tear to flow down on her face. She was frightened just like the children. But she had to be strong, for the little's sake. She didn't calm down, as she saw the wall in front of her braking in…



-Roxton, wait! Don't go that way! It's too dangerous!

- Than how will we surround them?

-I know a way! - Said Serena- Hyppolita, escort the group to the corridor!

Roxton followed the group, as they walked across a long corridor system under the ground. As they arrived, they found themselves in the edge of the jungle. The cannibals broke in the wall in that minute.

-We can't loose more time! - Shouted Hyppolita- Attack!



-Quickly children! I've found out a game- said Charlotte- Who knows where the furthest room is in that palace? The one, who answer, will win.

- I know it! I know it!

- Tell me!

- The bedroom of the queen!

-And do you know how thick the door of that room is?

-That thick- and they showed it with their tiny hands.

-Than, we will go there- she said

In this moment they heard a big bang, and angry human voices.

-Come on, quickly. Look after your pair! Run!

And she took her way with the kids toward the queen's bedroom.



-Whooo! That's hit it! It was a great idea Richard! -Shouted Challenger

- Really professor. There is surprisingly few of them.

-Do you think, that's a problem?

- It came through my mind…

- Don't be afraid. I'm sure Roxton is already on it.



-We're late! A few o them managed to go in the palace! - Shouted Hyppolita as she pulled her sword form a cannibal.

-Where are the kids? - Run after her Roxton in the big room.

- They've disappeared!

- How?



-Kitty cat disappeared! - Sobbed a girl- I will not go anywhere without Kitty cat!

The children wanted to close the door, but she didn't come in. They had no more time.

-Come in, close the door. I will find her. —Said Charlotte- after you closed the door, hide in the room. Don't open the door to strangers. All right?

The children nodded yes, and Charlotte closed the door after her.



-What do you mean on "disappeared"? And the cannibals?

In this moment five angry cannibals surrounded the tem. Roxton had no more bullets and they had only a sword per head.

Roxton cut the sword into the first one, and he died.

After that, two attacked both of them. Hyppolita defended herself good, they didn't touch her, but she had hard time with one of the. In the meantime one of the tribesmen hit down the lord. He fell onto the ground. But the other cannibal didn't come. Roxton looked aside, and saw Charlie, as he fight with a stick. Charlie turned two or three times, and with a trick, hit down the enemy. Roxton now felt his attackers grip on his through, and the world started to darken, when he heard a crack and saw Charlie above the unconscious cannibal with a broken stick.

-What are you doing here?

The girl was speechless. She sighed and now she was surprised.

-I'm searching for a cat.-she answered the first thing that came to her mind.

-For a what? - Roxton made a face.

-Maybe her? - laughed Hyppolita, who handed Kittycat to Charlie.

-Yes.

-Where are the children?

-In the queen's bedroom. It was the safest place I've found.

-You did it! - Shouted the amazon and petted Charlie's back with a power, the girl had to step forward to keep her balance. - You saved them! If these animals find them…

Suddenly Richard and Challenger run in. The younger man shouted:

-We've won it! They've gone away, and took their corps with them. What a dinner…

-Yes Old Boy. We DID IT!- Added the professor

- As I can see, you didn't bore either. - Motioned toward the bodies before them.

- And how have the young man learned to fight like this? Maybe from a book? –Asked Roxton.- the amazon library must be great in that topic.

-Stop it! - Stepped before him the amazon- I've taught he... him. Get over you pride, and overprotectiveness, and thank him your life!

-All right! All right! I just wanted to ask him to show me one of those tricks he used. - Said in an amused tome- Thank you, great job. -And he shook hands with Charlie.

* * *

It's not really the end. I still have one more chapter. See you next time:))) 


	13. Chapter 13

So here I am again, with the last chapter. To tell the truth it's only a scene, just a little fun with my favorite couple.

I hope you liked my story.

(Thank you Kssarah for the review:) I'm very happy!)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13

Marguerite lied on her bed. Her eyes were red, and her head ached. First Ned hit her down, than Veronica poisoned her with her "sleeping tea". To tell the truth, they managed to keep her in bed for 3 days. But she didn't felt herself good rested. She was angry. At Ned, Veronica, and at John. She sworn, she will kill him, if he ever comes back. He was crazy, insane, and cruel not allowing her to help him… Oh John… Just came back… A new drop of tear flowed down her face, and she closed her eyes.

She felt a weight beside her on the bed, and when she woke up Roxton sat there.

Her eyes popped open, suddenly she sat up, embraced the man's neck and kissed him hard, long and with all of the passion she possessed. John first was surprised, but just for a minute and he too give himself to the feeling of love and care, and kissed her back. All of sudden, Marguerite pushed him away and looked into his eyes.

-John! It's not a dream, is it?

-Of course not – said in a husky and passion heated voice, than gripped her slender waist and press her to him to kiss her one more time.

-You bastard! - Shouted Marguerite, and pushed him harder- You just have to play hero again! Don't you? Maybe the amazons give you your reward, your prize…

- Bloody hell Marguerite! What is with you! First you kiss me, then you drop me now- he shouted back, and pulled he again his chest, not letting her struggling form away from his embrace. – Someone could think you care about me. - And without leaving time for an answer he pressed his mouth on hers- or maybe you are jealous. - And again kissed her until he didn't feel the women of his dreams calm down in his arms. When he let her lips away, breathing heavily she only said:

-I do.

-I knew it…

-Don't flatter yourself, it's just because of the tea…It will pass away- she moaned in a low voice- Now, let me sleep…-and she closed her eyes as the lord gently lowered her body onto the bed, and pulled the blanket until her chest.

- I don't know the cause of this, but I truly hope it will not pass away…- he whispered in her ear, caressed her face and went out of the room.

The mysterious heiress slept calm and deep that night.

The end

* * *

Would you like a sequel? If yes, I'll try to find time for translating it from Hungarian to English.

So, please write me your opinion about it!


End file.
